The Millennium Puzzle Meets the Millennium Cross
by Eve-Redeemer-777
Summary: Yuki is Yugi's old childhood friend who comes back after eight years. She has a necklace called the Millennium Cross. Her destiny is connected to the spirit of Yugi's puzzle. Now she is a part of their adventures. Yamixoc, Yugixoc, Setoxoc, and Mobukaxoc
1. Chapter 1: A Friend Comes Back

Here's the new story that will replace The Princess and the Pharaoh. Please enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

*********************************************************************

The Millennium Cross meets the Millennium Puzzle

Chapter 1: A Friend Comes Back

Yugi is now the number one duelist, since he beat Kaiba. Right now, he was just glad that his grandfather was okay.

Now he was on way back home from school with his friends. Suddenly an American huskie jumped playfulily on top of Yugi and licked him.

"Hey there, where did you come?" Yugi asked, laughing as the dog stuggled up to him.

"You okay, Yug'?" Joey asked.

"I'm fine," he answered as he contiuned to giggle.

"Ruth! Where are you?" called a female voice. A girl with midnight blue hair and blue eyes approahed.

"There you are, Ruth! I'm so sorry if she hurt you. She's just a little too friendly," she said, pulling the dog off Yugi.

"It's fine. No harm done. She's really cute... " Yugi started as he got up, but stop at midsentence.

"Yuki?"

"Yugi?"

The two stared at each other. Joey, Tea, and Tristan were confused. Did Yugi know this girl?

"I can't believe it. Yuki, you're back!" Yugi said as the two hugged.

Yup, he knew her.

"Long time no see. Look at you. You're still as cute as ever," she said, making him blush.

"Well, look at you. You've really grown up," Yugi told her.

"Thanks, I see you have made some friends since I left," the girl noticed the others.

"Oh right, sorry about that. Yuki, these are my friends, Joey, Tea, and Tristan. Guys, this is my old childhood friend, Yukika, or Yuki for short," Yugi introduced them.

"Pleasure to meet you," Yuki said.

"Same. We're leave and let you and Yugi catch up," said Tea, pushing the guys away.

Yugi and Yuki went to the park to talk.

"It's been ages when your family left Domino City. How are they?" asked Yugi.

"Not so well," Yuki asked.

"What's wrong? Are your parents okay?"

"They're fine. It's my three sisters: Darcy, Mary, and Kisa."

"What happened? Will they be okay?"

"There was a fire six months ago. Mom, Dad, and I came out with minor injuries. Darcy is in coma, Mary is missing, and Kisa is as far as we know dead. We came back in order to help Darcy wake-up. She's the only one who has more of a chance to come back. This place is also the place where we all wanted to come back when we could. Mary find her way back here too," Yuki explained, "But don't worry about it. I didn't come just to bring depressing things. I really missed you, Yugi."

"It's fine. Beside I can visit Darcy. Though she did tease me a lot, we were still friends," Yugi told her.

"Thank you, Yugi... Yugi, what's that?" she asked, pointing to the gold upside down pyramid around his neck.

"Oh, it's the Millennium Puzzle. I solved it myself. It took me eight years," he said.

"I have something just like it," Yuki said, taking out a cross from under her shirt. It was gold with the eye on the front, it was the same size as the puzzle, and the rope was just as long too.

"My aunt gave to me. She said usually it was given to the first daughter of the family, but she couldn't have kids and I was the one with the most interest. She said it's called the Millennium Cross."

"It's pretty, and it matches you," said Yugi.

"Look, it has writing on the back of it. My aunt translated it. It said, "Our love is eternal. My heart forever belongs to you. You shall be protect by my love from all harm. I love you, my Beloved, now and forever." How romantic!"

Yugi laughed, then though of something. "Why do you come over for supper? Grandpa would love to see you again."

"I'd love to."

________________________________________________

Grandpa was happy to see Yuki. The three had dinner together and caught up from the years of separation.

Snow was also a wiz at duel monsters too. Where she had moved to, she was known as the Star Christian Duelist.

So after they ate, Yugi and Snow dueled a few games. They all finished in a tie.

Soon it was time for Yuki to leave to go home.

"See ya, Yugi!" she said, exiting the game shop.

"Come back tomorrow, Yuki!"

"No problem! Glad to see you again!"

Yuki walked to go home.

**"Your destiny is beginning to turn again. What's buried within your heart shall break through and be revived once again."**

"What?"

That voice she heard came from nowhere. It felt powerful, yet gentle. What was it talking about anyway?


	2. Chapter 2: The Duel against Pegasus

Here's chapter two. Please enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

*********************************************************************

Chapter 2: The Duel Against Pegasus

Yuki enrolled into Yugi's school, Domino High School. She wore the girl school's uniform and became a part of Yugi's group of friends. Like Yugi who always wore his Millennium Puzzle, She wore her Millennium Cross.

Now Yugi and Joey were playing duel monsters. Joey lost... again. He asked Yugi for help, and he found the problem. Joey only had monster cards. There were no magic or trap cards.

Yugi took Joey and the others to his home, the game shop. There, Grandpa began teaching Joey.

Yugi, Yuki, Tea, and Tristan were amused as they watched them.

________________________________________________

Joey kept coming back to Yugi's place to learn more from Grandpa.

The others came too again. This time, Yugi had a package. Inside was a weird glove with star-shaped hole on a big metal band where the write is, two tiny star chips, two cards: one of teasure and one blank, and a video tape.

"I wonder what's all this for," Tea said.

"Pop in the tape and find out," Tristan said.

Yugi put the tape in the VCR and a man with long silver hair. It was Maxillion Pegasus, the creator of duel monsters.

"Hello Yugi-boy, I'm Maxillion Pegasus. I'm here to invite you to my tournament. First, I want to see your skill and see how you defeated Seto Kaiba," the man said. He moved the hair that was covering his left eye, showing that it was gold. The eye looked like the eye on the puzzle and the cross.

It started to glow. Grandpa, Joey, Tea, and Tristan froze and were darken. They looked like they were trapped. Only Yugi and Yuki were fine.

"Why are you captured?" Pegasus asked Yuki.

Her Millennium Cross was glowing. Was it protecting her from the gold eye called the Millennium Eye.

"Never mind! Yugi, let our duel begin. If you lose, you'll lose one of your friends," the man said.

"You won't get away with this," said Yugi. The Millennium Puzzle lighted up brightly. When it stopped, Yugi changed. A few of his blond bangs striked up in his black hair that look liked lightning and his eyes were more narrow.

"Stay down, Yukika. I'll handle this," this new Yugi told her.

"Yukika?" she repeated softly. Was this person really Yugi? Yugi had always called her 'Yuki'. This boy couldn't be the Yugi she knew and loved dearly as a brother. He was stronger and bolder than before.

Yugi and Pegasus dueled with a time limit. The creator knew every move he was going to make. Yugi nearly had him, but time ran out. Pegasus used his Millennium Eye to take Grandpa's soul.

"To get your grandfather back, you must go to Duelist Kingdom and win," he said. Then the screen went black.

Yugi returned to normal and so did the others. Grandpa wasn't the same. His soul really was taken!

________________________________________________

Sorry if this was really short. I'm not good at getting the details during battle. It gets boring.


	3. Chapter 3: Going to Duelist Kingdom

Here's chapter three. Please enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

*********************************************************************

Chapter 3: Going to Duelist Kingdom

Now, Solomon Moto, Yugi's grandfather, was in the hospital now. Yugi is worried now, and he had no choice but to enter Duelist Kingdom.

A few days before the day the ship would leave for the tournament. Yuki came with some bad news.

"Yugi, a package come for me. It was the same one you got from Pegasus, except it was the invitation for me," she said, showing Yugi the glove, "There was a tape too."

"Did you put it in and watched it? Did he duel you too? Did he take anyone?" he asked, worried.

"Yes, I put it in. I was hoping to duel him to save your grandfather, but he didn't challenage me. He knows that I'm the Star Christian Duelist. He's forcing me to come, like you," she answered.

"How is he forcing you? Did he take your parents' souls or kidnapped Darcy from the hospital?"

"No, my parents are okay and I just checked on Darcy an hour ago. H-He... He... " Yuki said softly, tears running from her blue eyes, "Yugi, he has Mary!"

"What! How? Wasn't she missing?" Yugi asked. He couldn't believe that Pegusas took Yuki's already missing younger sister.

"He looked me up and found out about my duelist info, my sisters, and the fire. He found Mary, took her, and stole her soul and sealed her into a card like he stole Grandpa's. He told me that I have to win to get her back. I said I would duel for Mary and Grandpa. So I'm going with you," she explained.

"Yuki, thank you. I'll help you get your sister back too," he said.

"Thank you."

________________________________________________

That day, Yugi stood on the roof of the school. Pegasus has not only his grandpa but Yuki's younger sister. He had to fight for both them.

"Hey Yug', what's up?" Joey asked, coming up on the roof too.

"Hey Joey," he greeted, and told him everything about Yuki's sister and the fact that they will be going to Duelist Kingdom.

"So, you're saying that creep, Pegasus, went down low and kidnapped this Mary girl who was already missing from the fire that put this Darcy into a coma and killed this Kisa. Now to save her and Grandpa, both you and Yuki are going to his tournament," Joey said, understanding. He felt bad. Yugi lost his only family and Yuki lost one of her sisters again.

"Yeah, Yuki and I are like a team, and I owe her," Yugi told him.

"Owe her?"

"You know before I met you guys, I didn't have any friends. Before her family moved, Yuki and her sisters were my only friends as a kid. Darcy teased me a little but was still a good friend, Mary was great person to hang around, and Kisa was too little to really know me, but Yuki was my best friend then. Whenever I was picked on by the neighorhood bullies, they would defend me. A year before she moved, Grandpa gave me the puzzle to solve. Yuki encouarged me to never give up until she had to leave.

"Then I guess you know the rest. I was always bullied after that. You and Tristan were included. You two messed with me and took a piece of the puzzle and through it out the window."

"Oh yeah, we're just teasing. We were just trying to toughen you up," Joey teased.

"But I was one who stood up to that bully that was after you and Tristan," Yugi said.

"Yeah, thanks to you, you got him expelled. Then I got your puzzle piece back," he added.

"Then you and I became friend," Yugi finished.

"That's why somehow I'm going to be there with you and Yuki. You're my best friend I ever had. I don't know how but I will be there," Joey told him.

"Thank you."

________________________________________________

Yugi and Yuki met up and got in line to board the ship to Duelist Kingdom. There was a commotion up ahead. It was caused by Joey! He was trying to sneak in, but the guards stopped.

Since he didn't have any starchips, he couldn't go on. Yugi stepped up. He got Joey one of his two starchips. He was allowed on then.

Yuki offered Yugi one of hers, but he refused.

A older beautiful woman called Mai can over. She was pretty who looked like a model and who caught Joey's eye, but she was snotty. If Darcy, who also had a body of a model, and Mai went on beauty pagant, Darcy would win, thanks to her good protective nature.

Then they met Weevil, a short nerdy boy with a very annoying voice. He acted like a true jerk and threw Yugi's Exodia cards (what he used to defeat Seto Kaiba) overboard. Joey jumped over to try to get them.

He only saved two, but Yugi and Yuki were desperate to get Joey back on the ship. Yugi jumped in to help, and Yuki looked for a lifesaver. She, Tea, and Tristan (who sneaked onto the ship) pulled them back up.

Yugi was relied that his friend was safe. He didn't care about the card if his friends were in danger.

Joey explained why he was here. He was here for his sister, Serenity. They were separated by their parents' divorce, but before Joey was always there for her. She had weak eyes since she was born, and now she was going to lose her sight. There is a way to save her. There's a doctor that can perform surgery on her eyes. With the prize money from Duelist Kingdom, three million dollars, Serenity can have the operation.

Yugi, Yuki, Tea, and Tristan told him that they were with him.

So not only they have to save Grandpa and Mary, but they had to get the money for Joey in order to save his sister from going blind.

They were willing to do this together.


	4. Chapter 4: The Duel of Bugs

Here's chapter four. Please review and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

_______________________________________________

Chapter 4: The Duel of Bugs

The ship arrived at the island. Everyone got off. Then Pegasus explained the rules. They had to gather ten starships by dueling around the island against each other and begging on what starchips they have. Once they got the ten they need, they can enter the castle for the finals.

Yugi, Yuki, and Joey were ready. They sent out with Tristan and Tea.

Yugi already had his first opponent in mind. It was Weevil, the one who threw his Exodia's cards overboard.

He found him and they got ready to duel.

Yuki noticed that Yugi turned into his bolder self. Still, she wonder who he is? He couldn't be Yugi. He had to be either Yugi's hidden strong self or someone complete different who's sharing Yugi's body. Which was this? Who is this handsome person that cute Yugi could become?

Some kids came around, wondering what was going and who was dueling already.

"That's my buddy, Yugi Moto, the one who beat Kaiba. I'm his best friend, Joey Wheeler, and this is his other best friend, Yukika Heaven, the Star Christian Duelist," Joey introduced, then pointed to Tea and Tristan, "These two... these two are treaspassers." Tea and Tristan reacted a little, but nothing happened.

Yugi and Weevil began the duel. Mai shown up to watch and she got on Tea's nerves, thinking Yugi couldn't win.

Yuki knew that he was going to win. Even back then, Yugi was great at games, and he never gave up on anything.

In the end, Yugi defeated Weevil's Great Moth. He got his two starchips, making it three, and sent Weevil off the island.


	5. Chapter 5: The Harpy Ladies

Here's chapter five. Please review and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

*********************************************************************

Chapter 5: The Harpy Ladies

Now Joey was excited. He was ready for his first duel. Then he thought about his sister, Serenity.

Like all elder brothers and sisters, Joey was always there for his little sister. He knew she always counted on him and he never let her down.

Since Joey's deck had mostly battle duel monsters, he thought the perfect field type for him was the meadow.

"No fair!" they heard.

"Quit your crying and hand over your starchips," said a familiar voice. It was Mai. She just won a duel.

"How could you have known what your cards were if you had them face down?" asked her upset opponent.

"I'm pyschic. Now scram!"

"Wow, Mai's tough," Yuki admitted. This woman was pretty ruthless.

Mai noticed them and made a suspeous face.

"Hey Yugi! How are you? Oh, you have three starchips," she said, looking at Yugi's glove.

Tea got angry.

"Yugi, take her out. Send her off the island," she ordered.

"Actually my next duel will be with you... Joey!" Mai said, pointing at him.

"Me?"

"Joey, don't do it. She's way better than you," Tristan said.

"I'll handle her."

Joey and Mai got ready. Mai played Harpy Lady, and with her knowing what her cards were without looking, Joey wasn't doing well. He couldn't focus, and he couldn't duel with the lessons Yugi's grandfather taught him. He needed help.

The Millennium Puzzle started to glow. Yugi's eyes became intense-like and a few of his bangs sprain up in his black hair. Yuki was feeling like her theory about this strong Yugi was coming from the puzzle.

"Listen to this, Joey, something you can see, but something you can't see," he said.

Joey remembered that those words were on the box that held the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle before Yugi pick it together. Still, Joey couldn't figure it out. He closed his eyes in shame. He realized the darkness his sister will have to go through if she didn't get the operation. He didn't want Serenity to be blind. Suddenly, he smelled something. Different perfumes coming off of Mai's cards.

"Ah-ha! You're not psyhic. You sprayed your cards with different perfumes so that you would know what they were before looking. You're a fake!" said Joey.

"What! He saw through my aroma stragey," Mai said, shocked.

"All right, Joey!"

Later, Joey combine Time Wizard (given to him by Yugi) and Baby Dragon to make Thousand Dragon. Time Wizard also turned Mai's three beautiful Harpy Ladies into old hags. Thousand Dragon finished them off.

Joey won the duel with Mai and got two more starchips. Now he had three all together on his glove (which he took from Weevil after he lost to Yugi).

_______________________________________________

Hey! I'm going to started giving previews to you guys, okay?

Preview: A Suitor Duelist


	6. Chapter 6: The Suitor Duelist

Here's chapter six. Please enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

*********************************************************************

Chapter 6: The Suitor Duelist

Now both Yugi and Joey had three star chips, while Yuki had only two. She hadn't duel yet, but she had to for Mary.

"Let's see who should I duel now," she said.

"If you win one, you will tie or get more starchips than Yugi and Joey," Tristan said.

"Yeah, but I'm going to have try hard. Just because I'm the Christian Star Duelist, it doesn't mean there are people out there who aren't stronger than me," said Yuki.

"Don't stress yourself over it," Yugi told her.

"I won't."

"Excuse me," someone said. It was a handsome boy.

"My name is Darren. I would let a duel with the Christian Star Duelist, the fair Yuki Heaven," he said, kissing Yuki's hand.

"Uh, I accept the challenage," Yuki said. When they were heading to the duel platform, Yugi grabbed her arm.

"Yuki, I don't like this guy. Be careful," he said.

"I'll be fine," Yuki told him. She wanted up to the platform and her deck ready.

Yuki bet one starchip to start, and Darren bet three of the four he had! During the whole duel, Darren underestimated her. She outsmarted him at every turn. He became angry. When Yuki played Wingweaver, it was over. She had won the duel.

Yuki jumped down from the platform. She came to Darren to get her earned starchips. He just grabbed her arm harshly.

"H-Hey!"

"Forget about this. Give me all your starchips and afterwards, you and I could go on a date, Cutie," he said.

"Great, a playboy who thinks his looks will get him anything he wants," Yuki thought annoyed.

"Let go of me! I'm not that kind of a girl. Besides I need to be here. I have to duel for my sister and my friend's grandfather," she said, trying to pull away.

"Yuki!" Yugi shouted when they saw her distress. They ran to hep her.

"I said 'let me go'!" she shouted, punching Darren. He flew a few feet away from her. He was unconscious.

Her friends stared at her in shock at the sight they had just witness.

"Oopsie, I think I over-did it again. Darcy is right. I need to learn to restrain myself a little," she said to herself.

"Is Darcy a black-belt now?" Yugi asked now understanding.

"Yeah, she taught me a little self-defense, but still, I can't really handle things like that," she explained. It's so happens that Darcy is a black belt martial artist. She uses it to protect Yuki and her sisters. She was skilled and knew how to use it properly.

"You little brat!" said Darren, waking up.

"Ah!" Yuki squeaked.

Her Millennium Cross started to glow a little. Darren tried to grab her again, but he was rejected by some sort of barrier.

"What the... !"

Strong Yugi came out and ran in front of Yuki. He looked angry. Yuki's heart was pounding for some reason.

"Give Yuki the three starchips she won and leave. Never try to harm her again," he ordered.

"Fine!" Darren threw the starchips at him and ran away. Yugi gathered them up.

"Here, you earned these. Five more and you'll can enter the castle for the finals," he said, placing them in her hand.

"Thank you," said Yuki. She put the starchips in place in her glove.

Yugi returned normal as everyone was relied that the jerk was gone.

"Five more, Mary, and I'll be closer to getting you and Grandpa. Hang in there, Sis. I'm coming. We'll see each other again soon." Yuki looked at the Millennium Cross and protected to be strong in the name of Christ Jesus, the Son of God, for Mary and Grandpa.

*********************************************************************

Preview: The Fake Seto Kaiba


	7. Chapter 7: The Fake Seto Kaiba

Here's chapter seven. Please enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

_______________________________________________

Chapter 7: The Fake Seto Kaiba

Yugi just won a battle with Mayko (the guy whose deck is full of water-related care. I'm not sure that this is his name), he now had five starchips now. He tied with Yuki, while Joey still had three.

"Wait, my starchips were stolen!" they heard a cry. Men in suits were putting kids on boats. They were the ones who lost all their starchips in their duelist. They are now disqualited and being send home.

"It's not fair!" the kid contiuned.

"What happened?" Yugi asked.

"My starchips were stolen before I got a chance to duel. When I had set them down as we were going to start, the kid just took them and ran," explained the boy.

"That's awful," Yuki said.

"Don't worry, we'll stop this theif," Yugi told him. They ran out to a clearing.

"So what's the plan, Yug'?" Joey asked.

"The guy will come to challenage us. So we have to be ready. We have to act as bait," he answered.

"Okay."

The theif was actually Seto Kaiba's little brother, Mokuba. He was kidnapped and taken to Duelist Kingdom. Pegasus wants to get Kaiba's company. So he took Mobuka to get Kaiba out.

One of the guards caught Mokuba right in front of them. Then Seto Kaiba appeared. He looked dark and scary. He challenaged Yugi to a battle, not caring about Mokuba.

"That's not my brother!" Mobuka yelled.

"I have to agree. I haven't even met the guy, but I can tell that can't be him," Yuki agreed.

During the duel, this scary Kaiba summoned a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, a powerful dragon. He was going to finish Yugi off when something happened. The Blue-Eyes stared to melt and its attacks couldn't harm Yugi.

"What's happened?" asked Kaiba.

"The real Kaiba did this. He's okay," he answered.

"Yes, my brother is alive and well!" cheered Mokuba.

"But I'm Kaiba!" said the dark one.

"No, the real Kaiba had called out to me," Yugi told him.

Though the deck that this Kaiba had was the real one's, it was stolen. The scary guy is actually the evil in Seto Kaiba's heart that Yugi had send to the Shadow Realm. The guy's real form is a fat, ugly man that really looked nothing like Seto!

Yugi defeated him and use 'Mind Crush' on him to take of him.

Just as they though it was safe now, they realized that Mokuba was gone!

*********************************************************************

Preview: Duel with the Dinos


	8. Chapter 8: Battle with the Dinos

Here's chapter eight. Please enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

*********************************************************************

Chapter 8: Duel with the Dinos

"Mokuba! Where are you?" Yugi shouted.

"Mokuba!" Yuki, Tea, Tristan, and Joey joined.

"Man, Pegasus's creeps must've got him," Tristan said.

"Now he has Grandpa, Yuki's little sister, and Kaiba's little brother," said Tea.

"It looks that why. It's another reason why we have to get those ten starchips and get in there," Yuki said, looking at her glove to see her five starchips.

"Right," Joey said, then looked down, seeing duel monster cards on the ground.

"Hey, it's my lucky day." He was going to pick them up.

"Hands off. They're mine," Tristan said.

"Cool, I didn't own you were training to become a duelist, Tristan," said Yugi.

Tristan scratch a card out of Joey's hand. "Well, I though since Joey was hanging on here, I though I could be an expert."

"Hey, I recongize this monster," Joey said, picking a card up of a purple monster with horns.

"Haven't seen that card in your deck?" Yugi asked him.

"No, I think I got something similar," he answered, looking through his deck, "Bingo! Swamp Battle Guard."

"They look like they're brothers," Snow said.

"Still, it doesn't yours is stronger than mine," Joey teased.

"Hey, he's strong enough. My Lava Battle Guard has never let my down. Try him out. You'll see," Tristan defended.

"Thanks, it does say they do better together."

"You know what, I see a resemble between you two and those muscle-heads," Tea commented, making Yugi and Yuki laugh.

"Oh yeah, laugh it up. I'll take that as a compliment!"

_______________________________________________

Later, they found an area with duelists.

"Wow, after all the crazy duelist, we've been running into," Tea said.

"Yeah," agreed Yuki.

"How about it, Tough Guy?" Tristan asked, "Are they small enough for you? Or are you looking for three year olds?"

"Come on, be nice. You know he's taking his time so he could find a dueling monkey," Tea told him.

"Dueling monkey, ha! Good one!" Tristan said as he, Tea, Yuki, and Yugi laughed.

"Oh yeah, if I hear one more word about dueling monkies, I'm gonna... " Joey was interrupted by a different familiar laugh, "Oh man, tell me that isn't who I think it is."

Of course, it was Mai.

"How are you, Joseph? Glad to see me?" she asked.

"Yes, very," answered Joey with obvious scarcaism.

"So Joey, is Yugi fighting your battles for you?" asked Mai, "Everyone knows if he wasn't there, you wouldn't have beat me, right Yugi?"

"No," he disagreed.

"Then let's see if he can duel for himself," challenaged Mai, "Are you ready for the duelist I've arranged for you?"

"It's not you?"

A boy with brown hair and purplish bangs came from behind a tree. "I'll be dueling on Mai's behalf."

"It's Rex Raptor," said Yugi.

"And he's suppose to scare me?"

"Don't you remember, Joey? Rex played second in the regionals. His deck is full of dinosaurs and dragons," Yuki told him.

"Well, are you going to ask for Mommy's permisson or what?"

"No way, I'll fighting!"

"Joey!"

"Are you crazy?" asked Tea.

"Really, pick your battles," Tristan told him.

"Oh yes," Mai added, "And if Yugi does his background dueling, the duel goes to Rex. So, are you ready, Joey, to prove yourself?"

"Joey, you can't... "

"No, it's just the way I want it. It's the only way I'll deserve my starchips."

"You lost it, Joey... " Tristan started, but Joey shoved him to the ground.

"Why did you do that for?" he asked.

"Didn't I tell, wise guy? I'm going to deserve this starchips. I'm not going to be babied anymore," Joey explained.

"Joey, it isn't like that. We're friends who help each other," said Yugi.

"Yeah, we want to help you, especially since your sister is counting on you," Yuki added.

"Yugi, Yuki, stay out of this. I'm doing for my sister, Serenity," Joey said.

"Fine then, Mr. Macho can handle this himself," Tristan said, walking away.

The duel began between Joey and Rex. Yugi had left to find Tristan and convinced him to come back to help cheer for the determine beginner duelist. It was just in time too. Joey wasn't doing well, but Tristan reminded him about Serenity. Then Joey drew out Lave Battle Guard, Tristan's card. He remember that he would come when he needed help. Joey played both Battle Guards. They gave each other power against Rex.

Rex countered with his strongest card, the Red-Eyed Black Dragon. Yuki and Yugi knew that it rivaled with the Blue-Eyed White Dragon. It destroyed the Battle Guards. Now Rex was winning again.

Suddenly, Rex made a deal with Joey that they would bet a card: Rex's Red-Eyed Black Dragon and Joey's Time Wizard (which was face down on the field). Mai wasn't happy about it. Joey accepted it and played it. It worked. Rex's dragon was fossilized and destoried. Joey won on his own. He own the starchips and the Red-Eyed Black Dragon.

Now Joey proved himself.

***********************************************************************

I found a way to write the chapters a little better.


	9. Chapter 9: Playing the Role

Here's chapter nine. Please enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

*********************************************************************

Chapter 9: Playing the Role

"Wow, it got dark fast," Yugi said.

It was night now. The moon was out.

"Yeah, maybe we should set up camp," suggested Yuki.

"Don't tell us that you're afraid, Yuki," Tristan said, "You got us guys protecting you."

"I'm not scared. Besides who's protecting you?" she asked.

"Good point. Let's set up camp."

"Relax," Joey said.

They sat down in a clearing. All of them were getting hungry, especially Joey. He spotted a yellow mushroom with red polka-dots.

"Hey, my meal ticket!" he cheered. Tristan held him back when he tried to eat it.

"Joey, wild mushrooms are poisonous. You can't eat them," Yugi told him.

"So do us all a favor and let him eat it," Mai piped in as she approached them.

"Now what do you want, Mai?" Joey asked annoyed of this woman. She just took a bite out of a candy bar. She was getting to them.

"That's it. You can duel me, insult me, but you're not eating in front of me," said Joey, angrily.

"You're that hungry. Then give me all your starchips," she said.

"No way, potatao chips... I mean, starchips are more important!"

"I was only joking. Of course, I'll share if you can ask nicely like a gentleman," said Mai.

"Right, so you can go make fun of me for that too," he said, suspenous of her now.

"Look, by tomorrow, I'd have won entrance to the castle. So, there's no reason for me to have this nap sack full of food," Mai explained.

"It would be nice not to duel on an empty stomach," said Yugi.

"Why should we trust you?" Joey asked.

"It's either me or that poison mushroom," she said. She unpacked her bag of its contents. There was a lot of food.

"Okays, boys, before we eat, you have to do your chores. I want Yugi to go look for some fire wood," Mai said, then turned to Tristan and Joey, "You two can fetch us some water."

"You bet," said Tristan as he gave Joey the bucket for the water and pushed him to walk.

"If she's not swinging insults, then she's barking orders," Joey complained.

"I'll swallow my pride if it means swallowing some food," his friend told him.

"I'll go get that firewood," Yugi told the girls, then left.

"What's your name, you two? Tea and Yukika, right?" Mai asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, there's a shower over there if you want to freshen up a bit," Mai suggested.

"Thanks," Tea said.

"Hanging around with those boys doesn't mean you two have smell like them."

_______________________________________________

"Joey, I don't think we should cook the candy bars," Yugi said.

"Back off. I know what I'm doing," Joey told him.

The boys were at the campfire. Tea was sitting nearby. Mai was keeping guard as Yuki was getting ready to take her shower now.

"Look at you, Joey. All you need now is a hat and a cute apron," Mai teased.

"Geez, all right already!" Joey responded.

"Now keep cooking!" she ordered.

"Wow, you have an iron fist," Yuki commented.

"Hey, someone has to keep the guys in line. Some things just need a lady's touch," she told her, "Why do you and Tea hang out with them anyway?"

"We're friends. Actually, Yugi's been my friend since I was very young. I had to move, then I came back," Yuki said.

"Why are you here then? I know you're the Star Christian Duelist. It's like you're hiding your real feelings, even from your friends," Mai asked.

"Joey, Yugi, and I are on a mission to help someone of each of our families. Joey is dueling to get the money for his sister's operation, which without, she can go blind. Yugi is fighting for his grandfather. I'm fighting for one of my sisters, Mary," she answered.

"I heard about that fire. How's it going?"

"My baby sister died, I'm close to getting Mary back, and my big sister can wake-up from her coma any day. It's kinda hard, but things are going okay," she answered.

Suddenly, there was rush in the bushes. Yuki screamed.

"What's wrong?" Mai asked, coming in.

"T-There was something outside," she answered.

"Tea, stand guard," Mai ordered. She went to check it out.

Yuki shake a little.

"Darcy... " She wanted her sister to be here. Dracy was strong and protect all her younger sisters.

The Millennium Cross illumnated softly. Yuki peaked outside. She saw Tea stand in front of the shower. She also saw the Strong Yugi as a spirit right next to the real Yugi. He looked like he was worried about her.

"There's no one there," Mai said, "Don't worry."

"Okay."

_______________________________________________

When Yuki finished her shower, dinner was ready. They ate together, and it was delicous.

"Wow, Mai, how many stars do you have? Eight? Nine?" asked Yugi, trying to be friendly.

Mai just snapped at him a little. She didn't really trust anyone. She went for a walk.

After Yugi, Yuki, Tea, Joey, and Tristan finished eating, Mai still didn't come back yet.

The bushes moved behind Yuki and she screamed again. Joey and Tristan ran to see what it is. Actually, it was a who. It was Bakura, a boy in their class.

"Oh, I thought it was you," Tea said. She saw him a few times before, but she had though it was her imagnation.

"Yeah, I see you three are far," Bakura said, seeing Yugi, Joey, and Yuki's gloves.

"Yeah."

They sat down to talk. Joey was staring at his new Red-Eyes Black Dragon card. That came to the subject of favorite cards and which card they would want to be if they were in the duel themselves.

Joey's favorite is the Flame Swordsman.

Tristan's is the Cyper Commander.

Tea's is the Magician of Faith.

Yugi's is of course the Dark Magician.

Yuki's is caught between Wingweaver and her rare card, the Angel of Love (which looked a lot like her).

Bakura's is actually a magic card called the Change of Heart.

"How about we have a fun duel? You five can put your favorite cards in your deck and you can duel against me," Bakura suggested.

"That sounds like fun." So they got the deck ready. Yugi noticed that Yuki put three cards, instead of two.

Now both sides were ready.

"Before we start, I want to show you guys a trick," said Bakura. A necklace appeared around his neck. It was a gold circle with five spikes attached and a pyramid with the same eye as Yugi's puzzle and Yuki's cross.

Then the souls of Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Joey were sucked into the deck! Yuki was untouched for some reason. They were also tranported to a dark place.

"Guys!" she shouted as her friends' bodies collasped.

"How can you still be in your body?" Bakura asked in a different voice. He looked a little different. His eyes were intense and two of his bangs were sticking up. He was scaring the girl.

"B-Bakura? What's going on? Please, stop it. You're scaring me," Yuki pleaded. She was very afraid.

Bakura grabbed her arm. She tried to pull away.

"Let her go!" Yugi commanded as the Stronger Yugi.

"Fine!" He pushed her to him. Yugi caught her. His warmth calmed her, and she felt safe.

"Bakura, why did you do this? What happened with the other?" he asked.

"Bakura is not longer here," said the other boy.

"If you're not Bakura, then who are you?" Yugi asked.

"I am a theif and a stealer of souls. I have done terrible things to get the Millennium Items. You do remember the legends, don't you?"

Yuki noticed his eyes widen.

"Whoever possesses all of the Millennium Items will recieve great power. Before I'm done with you, your Millennium Puzzle and that girl's Millennium Cross will be mine," Evil Bakura finished.

"That's not going to happen, whoever you are," Yugi told him.

"Then let the shadow game begin."

Yugi turned to Yuki, who was hanging on to his arm. "Yukik, stay beside me. He won't hurt you while I'm here, and I won't let him take your cross and my puzzle."

"Okay, I trust you," she said, "But where are we?"

"The Shadow Realm. Let's just say that it's a place you wouldn't want to be in forever."

Yugi sat down with Yuki beside him and began the duel against Bakura. He played Cyper Commander. Tristan in the Cyper Commander's clothes appeared small and a part of the game.

"Tristan?" Yugi and Yuki said.

"Where am I?" Tristan asked, then looked up to see the big Yugi and the big Yuki.

"Bakura must have put Tristan's soul into his favorite card," Yugi said.

"Then the rest of them will be in theirs too," Yuki concluded.

Tristan ended up getting sent back to the card graveyard. Then Yugi had to play Joey's card, the Flame Swordsman. Joey appeared dress as Flame Swordsman like Tristan.

"What gives? Hey Yugi... AHHH!" Joey had a more of a reaction when he saw Yugi and Yuki, "What! You two are a giant."

"Joey, listen to me. You're is steal in your favorite card. You are the Flame Swordsman," Yugi told him.

"I'm the who!"

"If I don't win this duel, we can't turn you back to normal. If you're destoryed, you'll go the graveyard like Tristan."

"Graveyard!"

"In order to win, restore you all to your bodies, and get out of the Shadow Realm, I need your help," Yugi finished.

"No problem," said Joey.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Okay? I think I lost my mind, but I'm gonna go with it," Joey answered, turning to see the opponent, "Ah! Giant Bakura! Now I know I'm dreaming. I'm six inches tall, wearing a dress, and about to fight my friend."

"That's not really Bakura," Yuki told him, "An evil spirit from his Millennium Ring has taken over him."

"Okay."

Joey did well, but he got Yugi's hand of cards sent to the graveyard. With new cards, Yugi played the Dark Magician. Then something strange happened. The little Yugi Yuki knew and love appeared as the Dark Magician and still Strong Yugi was next to her.

"Yugi! What are you doing here?" Joey asked, suprised.

"I was right," Yuki thought.

Strong Yugi played Monster Reborn to bring back Tristan. He too could believe that Yugi was with them, but he was also doing the dueling.

"Do you know who that guy is?" Joey asked.

"I don't know," answered smaller Yugi.

"Don't you?" big Yugi said.

"Well, sometimes when I duel, I feel like someone is guiding," Yugi said, recieving a nod from big Yugi, "And sometimes I can heard a strong voice helping me from my Millennium Puzzle. It's an ancient, powerful voice."

The duel contiune. The Magician of Faith was play faced down and Tea appeared underneath. The boys tried to hide her. They explained everything to her.

Strong Yugi drew from his deck and saw a unfamiliar card.

"What's this?" he asked. Yuki looked over his shoulder and whispered the card's ability. It was her card.

"Now I play Wingweaver!" Yugi played the card. Yuki moaned as she collapsed.

"Yukika!" Strong Yugi catch her before she hit her head. Her body become limp.

They looked where the Wingweaver was played. In its place was Yuki was Wingweaver. She was beautiful. The difference was that the purple hair and pink skin of the real Wingweaver was changed by Yuki's face, midnight blue hair, and fair pale skin.

Joey whistled.

"Wow!" Tristan said.

"Yeah," Yugi agreed.

"Beautiful," Strong Yugi whispered.

Tea glared unnoticed.

Yuki blushed, especially when she saw Strong Yugi practically cradling her souless body.

"Let's see how strong the girl is," Bakura said, attacking.

"She will be even strong with this magic card, Loving Christian Heart!" Yugi said, playing it.

"What's that?" asked Bakura.

"Yukika explained it to me. It's a magic card that gives strength to Wingweaver, allowing her to become the Angel of Love!" he explained.

Yuki's form changed as he said. She had only two wings now, instead of six, and was dress in pink silk. She was still beautiful.

The monster's attack did not harm her.

Strong Yugi noticed that though Yuki is strong in the form of the Angel of Love, she still looked frail like he noticed her when he seem the times before.

Bakura played a scary card called a Man-eater Bug. Joey scraficied himself to destory it. Thanks to Tea's ability as the Magician of Faith, she brought him back.

Then Bakura played the Change of Heart. He was going to use it on Yugi so he could destory his friends. The first victim was Yuki!

"Stop it, leave the young one alone," Strong Yugi said, but it was too late. The card was played. Dressed as the Change of Heart was the real Bakura!

He took over one of the evil one's monsters instead to help Yugi and his friends. Strong Yugi used the Millennium Puzzle to switch the evil one with the good one. The evil spirit was in the game now. Yugi destoryed him, sending him to the graveyard.

They were transported out of the Shadow Realm. Everyone returned to their bodies.

"My body feels so warm," Yuki thought when she woke-up back in her own body. Stronger Yugi was hold her the whole time after she was put in the game with her friends. She blushing, and she didn't understand why.

Right now, they were glad they were safe now. Though Tristan, Joey, and Tea thought they were dreaming.

They were having a breather, until they heard Mai scream...

***********************************************************************

Preview: Panic Attack


	10. Chapter 10: Panic Attack

Here's chapter ten. Please enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

*********************************************************************

Chapter 10: Panic Attack

Yugi, Yuki, Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Bakura ran to where they heard Mai scream. She was on a dueling platform. It looked like she just finished dueling with a big creeping guy with big gloves that could carry a lot of starchips.

"Mai, are you okay?" Yugi asked.

"You're too late," she answered.

"For what?" asked Yuki.

"Is this sideshow creep giving you a hard time?" Joey also asked.

"That's right. Just like Pegasus pays me to do: rule out all the duelists," the man said.

"Run! Panik is serious. If you don't run away now, he'll do to you what he did to me," Mai told them.

"Mai, what did he do to you?" asked Yuki. Panik grabbed her arm and showed them her glove. Her starchips were gone!

"See, this is what I do. Not a starchip left," said the creep.

"That means she's been disqualifed," Tea said.

"You're out, Mai?" Yugi asked

"I am. It all happen so fast," she answered, "The way Panik duels... I just lost it."

"She was one of my weakest victims," laughed Panik as he pushed her forward. Yuki ran up to her to see if she was all right. Panik watched her.

"You creep!" Joey said as Tristan and Bakura were straining him, "There is no reason to be pushing a girl."

"Now for my next victim, that girl will do," said Panik as he pointed to Yuki. She gasped. Mai made sure she was behind her.

"Let me at him! Joey yelled, trying to break free from his friends.

"No Joey, I know how you feel, but this guy is twice your size," Bakura told him.

"I can take him."

"No Joey, violates isn't the answer," Yugi said, stepping forward, "You have to stand up to them."

**Yu-Gi-Oh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

With that one word that Yuki always heard, Yugi became that strong verison of himself.

"But Yugi... " Mai tried to protect, but he ignored her.

"Now, let's how you do your ways when you're dueling me. I will be your next opponent in Yukika' place, and I don't scare easily, especially when I'm stand up for my friends," he said.

They both were ready on the platform. Panik put shackles on Yugi's legs and tried to spook him with fire.

"So, you're Yugi, huh? Pegasus has put up a great bounty for whoever gets rid of you. I wonder if he'll pay extra for bodily harm," said Panik.

"You better find some other way to make money. For when I'm done with you, you will not only be out of starchips but out of a job as well," Yugi said.

"I don't do this for the money. In fact, I've retired a long time ago. I simply like to tear down weak duelists," he told him, "Get ready, Yugi, for a world of hurt, and when I'm done, that girl will be next. She will get no mercy from me."

Yugi became angry. He looked a little frightening. "Don't you dare go near her! Yukika will have nothing to do with this at all. I won't lose to you. I play with my heart. That's why I will defeat you."

They began the duel. Panik seem to have the upper hand, but Yugi got to him when he used Swords of Revealing Light. After that, he took care of the huge location ring from a flying castle Panik had summoned. After the Swords of Revealing Light wore off, the castle crashed down upon Panik's monster, destorying him. Yugi had won!

Panik wasn't happy at all. He decided to hurt him with the fire. Yugi couldn't escape because of the shackles!

"Yugi!" they shouted. In the blend of voice, he was able to hear Yuki's the loudest. There was no need to worry anyway.

The eye, just like the one on the puzzle, cross, and ring, appeared on his forehead. The puzzle was protecting. Then he use Mind Crush on Panik to get rid of him.

Yugi came down safe and sound. He approached Mai with the eight starchips she had lost to Panik.

"Here, these starchips are yours," he said, holding them out to her.

"I'm sorry, but I can't accept them. I fight my own battles," said Mai.

"Mai, Yugi risked his life in the duel for you," Yuki told her.

"I know, but... "

"There's no use in arguing. She's too thick-head," Joey said, taking the starchips from Yugi's hand, "But I'll take him.

"You think losing all my starchips is funny, Joey Wheeler?" Mai shouted.

"I thought you didn't want them," he said innocently. She tried to get them, but he raised his hand above his head above her reach.

"Give them back!"

Joey smiled and the starchips in her hand. "Of course, you can have them back." He tricked her into taking them. Mai was surprised.

They were okay. Yugi managed to get Mai's starchips back to keep her in Duelist Kingdom and kept his friends safe from Panik. He felt the stronger self was relied for more than just that. He felt relied about keeping Yuki safe from the creep. He knew that she wouldn't handle him well like he did. He was glad that she was safe.

*********************************************************************

Preview: Mutt - Seto Kaiba Appears


	11. Chapter 11: Mutt Seto Kaiba Returns

Here's chapter eleven. Please review and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

*********************************************************************

Chapter 11: Mutt - Seto Kaiba Returns

Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Mai were asleep at all tonight. Yuki was asleep when she was talking to Yugi and Bakura.

"Bakura, am I seeing things, or is your Millennium Ring glowing?" Yugi asked as one of the spikes on the ring was glowing and pointing.

"If it's not, then we're both seeing things," Bakura answered.

"It's a little spooky, is it? With it pointing like that," Yugi said.

"Yes, it's like it's being pulled towards the castle," he agreed.

"Why would it do that?" asked Yugi.

"I don't know," answered Bakura, "It did the same thing the day I meant you. I was watching you play duel monsters when I notice the ring started to glow and point to your Millennium Puzzle. Then it was the same for Yuki. When she came, it pointed to her Millennium Cross."

"Wow, Bakura, it seems that your Millennium Ring is drawn to Millennium Items," Yugi said.

"Why would it point to the caste," asked Bakura.

"It's Pegasus's Millennium Eye. That's how he took Grandpa's soul and Mary's too," Yugi answered.

"This is kinda of scary. Pegasus can steal souls with his, and I'll never forget how mine took us to the Shadow Realm."

Yugi nodded. With that, they decided to go to sleep. Yugi couldn't though. He had a lot of his mind.

"Why is it the more involve I am in this tournament, the more it seems to connect to these Millennium Items. First, there's Pegasus's Millennium Eye that took souls like Grandpa and Mary. Second, there's Bakura's Millennium Ring that took us to the Shadow Realm. Then there's Yuki's Millennium Cross that does actually nothing but protect her. Finally, there's mine, the Millennium Puzzle. Ever since I first solve that puzzle, duel monsters have never been the same. Now everytime I duel, I feel a strong couragous presense within me. Whoever that is, I pray he will help me save my grandpa. I miss him so much. I bet Yuki is really missing her sister too."

Suddenly he heard a sound of a helicoper. It woke everyone up. One landed nearby. Seto Kaiba came out.

"What's he doing here?" Joey asked.

"I don't know, but he means business," Tristan answered.

Yugi approached Kaiba.

"I haven't seen you since our duel, Yugi," said Kaiba.

He nodded. "Ah!" he remembered. Yugi reached into his pocket and got out Kaiba's deck.

"Here, I've been keeping it for you. Think of it as a thank you for helping me win that duel," said Yugi as he held out the deck.

"Thanks, I'll be going now," he said, turning to leave.

"Wait, I thought since you're here, you can stick with us to get your brother back. But you're going to need some starchips," Yugi said.

"I'm not here for this little tournament. I'm on business on getting Mobuka back," Seto said.

"Listen, Tough guy! Yugi, Yuki, and I are here for noble causes too. So, if you want a piece of Pegasus, get in line or go through me!" Joey said. He had just challenage Kaiba to a duel. He accepted.

Kaiba gave Joey a device that was meant for portable dueling. Then they got started. Kaiba defeated Joey easily, even with his Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

Afterwards, Kaiba explained that Pegasus was worse than him. He created duel monsters after all. He called Joey a 'mutt'. Then he left, leaving Joey utterly defeated.

*********************************************************************

Preview: The Zombie Duel


	12. Chapter 12: The Zombie Duel

Here's chapter twelve. Please enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

*********************************************************************

Chapter 12: The Zombie Duel

That night, Joey had a nightmare about Kaiba, his Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and him dressed as a dog. He woke-up from it the next morning.

"Grrr, Kaiba! We'll see who is the dog chow on this island," Joey said to himself angrily, "Everyone, wake-up!"

"Joey, what is it?" Yugi asked, waking up.

"Nothing. It's just a brand new day in the tournament. I'm hot on finding us a duel!" he answered.

"Well, you don't have to yell about it," Tristan said.

"What's all the commotion about?" asked Yuki as she and Tea were approached them.

"Morning Yuki," Yugi said.

"Morning Tea," Bakura said.

"Where's Mai?" Joey asked, seeing Tea carrying her sack.

"She said she had to go and to get you this note, Yugi," Tea answered, handing Yugi a piece of paper with lipstick written all over it.

"Yugi, I owe you eight starchips. Mai," It read.

"Kiss those starchips good-bye," said Tristan, who read over his shoulder.

"I don't know. I think we can trust Mai," Yugi said.

"And if not, then we're still the Team Superior, right?," Joey said.

"Right!" They said together. They began searching for more duels.

"I wonder how many duelist are still on the island," said Bakura.

"They shipped off a couple dozen yesterday," Joey said.

"And I bet that more have been disqualify by now," added -Yuki.

"Some of them were really good players with strong cards. We could be next," Yugi said.

"Not a chance, Yug'. They just wanted the prize. You, Joey, and Yuki have a lot more at sake," Tristan told him.

"That's true. I have to save Grandpa, Yuki has to save her sister, and Joey needs that prize money to help his sister. The duelist that we face today will be strong since they made it pass the first round," Yugi said.

"You mean, they're even strong?" Joey said, stopping at his tracks.

"Be careful what you say, Yugi. Little Joey is shaking," Tristan teased.

"What! You think I'm a scared little puppy dog!" Joey yelled angry.

"If the collar fits!" he countered.

"All right, break it up," Tea said, keeping the two from fighting.

"Just bring on any duelist. Then I'll cream them," Joey said.

"Right, you have to believe yourself, Joey," Yugi told him.

"And your friend do too," Yuki said.

"Cause no one else does," said a voice they did not hear. Three guys were watching the group with a bad plan to put into play.

________________________________________________

When Joey was watching his face from the water of a waterfall, he came face to face one of the creeps. He knocked Joey out and brought him to a hidden dueling area in a cave. Joey had to duel one of them, Bones.

When the others noticed him missing, they went to search for him. They found Joey's wallet with a picture of his sister, Serenity. It led them to a spooky cave.

"What is this place?" Tristan asked.

"Whatever it is. It's scary. I don't like it," Yuki said. She was a little frighten.

"Me neither," Yugi said.

They were coffins ahead. Bakura and Tea approached.

"I wouldn't touch those, guys," Yugi said.

"Be careful. It could be a trap," Tristan told them.

"Don't be silly," Tea said.

Then chains became to move. The coffins opened. Skeletons were inside. The two screamed as they fell on them. Bakura and Tea ran in circles in panic. Tristan punched off one on Bakura, and Yuki and Yugi pulled off the one on Tea.

"Pegasus sure has a weird sense of humor," Tristan said annoyed with the skeletons were off.

"Who knows how Joey is in here," Yugi said.

"Let's go!"

They started to run to find their friends. Still, they had nothing.

"Man, no sign of Joey here at all. He has to be here somewhere," Tristan said, "Hey, where's Bakura?"

"We didn't take any turns. So where could he have gone?" Yuki wondered.

"I don't know, Yuki," Yugi said.

They heard a yell. Bakura came running with another skeleton on him. He scared them, but Tristan got it off and crush the skull.

"From now, don't be picking up any hitch-hikers," Tristan told him.

"Is it safe to open my eyes now?" Tea asked.

"You gave a scare," Yugi said to Bakura.

"Sorry."

Now they are at a fork in the path. They had no idea which way to go. Just as Bakura stood up, he stepped something.

"My foot!"

"What's that sound?" Tristan asked as they all heard a noise.

"I stepped on a switch or something," Bakura explained.

"Quiet now," Yugi said.

"Sorry!" Bakura covered his mouth with his hands.

"Listen, it's getting louder," Tristan said

"It's coming this way," Tea added.

"Yeah, but what's coming this way," Yugi asked.

"Whatever it is, it doesn't sound friendly," answered Yuki.

"Oh dear... "

What was coming after them was a large boulder!

"Yikes!" Yuki squeaked.

"Run!"

"Hurry!"

They were chased by the boulder. Yuki hanged on to Yugi's wrist to make sure that he wouldn't get behind and get hurt. Bakura tripped and got caught by it. At dead end, Tristan decided to face it. With Yugi, Yuki, and Tea behind him protesting him not to, Tristan punched the boulder, and it... popped. It was really large balloon with a speaker.

Bakura was okay, but he was kind of in shock.

"I'm really starting to hate this place," Yuki said.

"Come on, we really have to find Joey," Yugi said.

"Right!"

________________________________________________

Finally, they found Joey in a duel he was force to play in. Bone's boss who was the planner of the whole thing is Bandit Keith. He lost to Pegasus in a tournament. Unknown to him, Pegasus use his Millennium Eye and embarrassed Keith, winning the tournament. Now he wanted revenge.

"Joey, you can do this," Yugi said.

"Quiet, runt," order a big muscle guy with spiky black hair. A good-sized rock hit him in the head.

"Don't you dare call him that," Yuki ordered. She was the one who threw the rock. Everyone but Yugi looked at her with wide eyes.

"Yuki, calm down," Yugi said, trying to relax his friend.

"Sorry, but you know how much my sisters and I hate it when people call you 'runt'. I mean, sure, Darcy calls you 'pipsqueak' sometimes, but it's nicer than 'runt'," Yuki said. She sent a glare to the other guy with red hair who backed up a little.

"Okay. Okay."

"Here, Joey, this is for more strength," Tristan said as he threw his wallet at him. The picture of his sister made Joey remember who he was fighting for.

Joey played the card, Shield and Sword. It made Bone's zombie monster's (creepy by the way) attack and defense switch. It allowed Joey to overpower them and win.

"Thank goodness," Yuki sighed. Joey had really struggled on this one.

"Yeah, your determination for your sister really got you through," Yugi said.

"Yeah, now I have all my starchips. Hang in there, Serenity. Your big brother is almost there," Joey said, looking his glove.

Now they were going to leave. Yet, Bandit Keith put a boulder in front of the entrance. They were trapped.

*********************************************************************

Preview: The Double Duel


	13. Chapter 13: The Double Duel

Here's chapter thirteen. Please enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

********************************************************************

Chapter 13: The Double Duel

Yugi, Joey, and Tristan were pushing at the bolder. Yuki, Tea, and Bakura had to watch them.

"Are you sure you don't need my help?" Yuki asked. She had insisted in help, but they wouldn't let her. She was a lady after all. Tea was one too, and Bakura was the weaker than the rest. Still, it was hard for Yuki to watch Yugi do this without her help.

"We're sure," Yugi said.

"Still, this thing isn't budging boys and girls," Joey said as they stopped.

"There's has to be some other way out," said Tristan.

"But these tunnels run forever, we can be lost in here for who knows how long," Tea said.

Suddenly, Bakura walked away with his Millennium Ring in his hands.

"Bakura?"

"Hey Bakura, what gives?" Joey asked as he stopped at a tunnel.

"It seems that the Millennium Ring pulling this way," he answered.

"Why?" asked Tea.

"Well, Yugi and I think that my Ring can detect other Millennium Items, and it's been homing in on Pegasus's Millennium Eye," Bakura explained.

"So it can lead us right to his castle," Yuki understood.

"Pegasus... " Joey said annoyed and disgusted, "I can't wait to get my hand on that creep."

_______________________________________________

Later, they were still following Bakura.

"So, are we getting anywhere, Bakura?" Joey asked.

"It's like we're walking forever," Tristan added, "This place looks like a fake maze."

"Yeah, look at the walls. They look man-made," Yuki pointed.

"Could someone be living down here?" asked Tea

"They would have to be mole people," Joey answered.

"Now which way do we go?" Tristan asked as they reached dozens of tunnels.

Bakura broke into a run.

"Follow me. My ring is pulling this way," Bakura said.

"Tell it to pull slower," Joey said as they were running after him.

They ran until they reach a dueling area.

"Whoa."

"You have entered... "

" ...sacred grounds... "

" ...where only duelists... "

" ... can be found."

Two unknown voices finished each other.

"We're duelist," Joey said.

"Before you pass... "

" ...across this chamber... "

Two men, one in orange and one in green, fought with each other for a minute and then flipped over to the opposite side of the room.

" ... you must agree... "

" ...to face the danger... "

" ...so the contest... "

" ... now begin... "

"... notify... "

" ... the next kid... "

" ...you're trapped... "

" ...and the doors are locked... "

(Together) "You'll face the brothers Paradox."

(one after another again) "Employ by Pegasus as disqualifiers..."

"... to take all your starchips."

"You have to duel these guys, Yugi?" Yuki asked.

"As if, by a crazy fluke, you manage to win... "

"... why then a puzzling new test shall behind... "

"... over my shoulder, you see one door, and over my brother's you see... "

"... one door more..."

"...test of choice... "

"... you must take..."

(together) "... which of these doors will you take?"

(One by one) "One will lead to a endless maze... "

"... where you will wonder for the rest of your days... "

"... the other path is the one you need... "

"... choose correctly and be free... "

"... but what door leads out..."

"... and what door leads to woe..."

"... it's for you to guess..."

"... and the brothers Paradox to know."

"So even if Yugi wins these match, we could still wonder in this maze forever?" Tea asked.

"Against us, one mere duelist will be grief... "

"... you must duel as a team."

"Two on two?" Bakura said.

"Like a tag team?" Joey question.

"I haven't hear of anyone dueling like that," said Tristan.

"Me neither," Yugi said.

"I have," Yuki told them, "My sisters and I used to do it once a while. You and your dueling partner must work together against your opponents. There's quite a few cool things you can do together."

"So, we don't have much a choice to do it anyway," Yugi said, turning into his stronger self.

"Tag team it is, and I'll be honored if Yukika will duel by my side," he said.

"You got it, Bro," Yuki said, "All right, Brothers Paradox, you got yourself a duel."

They got into place at the dueling area.

"Prepare to be puzzled... "

"... Prepare to be fooled..."

(Together) "...Prepare to be baffled. For in this field, we rule!"

"Their rhyming and the finishing each other's sentences thing is kind of getting on my nerves," Yuki said. (A/n: and it's annoying to write. Sheesh!)

"Enough of your crips... "

"... yes, time to put up your starchips."

"I'll put on two starchips," Yuki said.

"Plus four more to make six," Yugi added.

"For you, Miss Yukika, I'll bet on five starchips," said the orange brother.

"For you, Yugi Moto, I'll bet two," said the green.

"So this is it, Yukika. If we both win this, we'll have enough starchips to confront Pegasus," Yugi told her.

"Right!"

"Ha ha, you fool! That's why Pegasus pays my brother and me... "

"... to keep you reaching victory."

"Okay, you two. Focus on teamwork," Tea said.

"Right, we'll be the team and you'll do the work," added Tristan.

"Quiet fools, time to duel," the brothers said at the same time.

The duel began with a maze card that had no attack points. It was set up to make things more challenging. The Brothers Paradox were strong, but Yugi and Yuki were stronger together by using Dark Magician and Magician of Faith (which was Mary's favorite card) together. Now Yugi and Yuki got all ten stars.

Now it was time to choose the path to take to get out of the maze. The brothers did the same thing as they did in the duel, try to confuse them by saying their door is the right one. Yugi used two coins to decide. He outsmarted them; the door they needed to got through was neither. The brothers could change it to make sure they choose wrong. Yugi marked both sides of each coin with both symbols, knowing what they were planning.

"All right, great job, Yugi!" Yuki said, hugging him. Yugi (who is still Strong Yugi) blushed lightly.

"Thanks," he said, then turned back to their normal Yugi.

The gang walked through the green brother's door. Next, stop is Duelist Kingdom against Pegasus.

*********************************************************************

Preview: Brother to the Rescue

Seto searches for his brother, Mokuba. Will he reach him in time, or will Pegasus put him in his plans to stop Yugi and the gang?


	14. Chapter 14: Brother to the Rescue

Here's chapter fourteen. Please enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't know Yugioh.

*********************************************************************

Chapter 14: Brother to the Rescue

Seto Kaiba was walking through a forest in Duelist Kingdom. He had only one thing on his mind: his little brother, Mokuba.

Pegasus has kidnapped him. Now Kaiba was determine in getting him.

He held up a card-shaped locket with a picture of Mokuba when he was younger. Mokuba had the same thing but with a picture of a younger Kaiba. They held a close bond as brothers.

Kaiba manage to get in the castle to the dungeons. After dealing some guards and taking the keys to the cells. He found the one with his brother inside with his legs chained to the wall.

"Mokuba," he called.

The younger boy looked up to see him.

"Seto? Seto! It's you," he said.

"Yeah, it's me," Seto said, smiling softly.

"I always knew you were going to rescue me," said Mokuba, gripping on his card locket.

"Little brother... " Seto was glad that Mokuba always counted on him.

"So now what?" the young boy asked, walking forward, but the chain stopped him.

"Stay still, kiddo," Kaiba ordered, hoping that the chains were hurting his little brother, "Just give me a second to pick this lock."

"Well, well, the Kaiba brothers reunited at last," a voice said. Pegasus approached them.

"Bravo, Kaiba, bravo. I knew nothing would stop you from getting here," he clapped.

Suddenly, Pegasus's right eye shined brightly. Kaiba saw that his brother collapsed to unconsciousness.

"What did you do to him?" Kaiba demanded.

Pegasus showed him a card with Mokuba's image.

"I have captured his soul and sealed it in here. You have duel me to get him back, but first... "

Pegasus threw five starchips at him.

"You must duel Yugi Moto or Yukika Heaven and get five starchips from him. With ten starchips, you can return and have the right to duel me," he explained.

"Yukika Heaven?" Kaiba repeated. He heard about her and one of her sisters but never met her. Was she the girl with midnight blue hair with Yugi and friends? Needless to say, he really didn't care.

"Yes, her or Yugi. It's your choice. If you can't beat of them to duel me, then Mokuba's soul will be mine forever."

*********************************************************************

Preview: Fear Breaks Out

Kaiba challenges Yugi or Yuki to a duel. Will he win or lose to one of them? Will Yugi or Yuki lose the passage into the castle and save Grandpa and Mary?

-Sorry for taking so long.


	15. Chapter 15: Fear Breaks Out

Here's chapter fifteen. Enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

*********************************************************************

Chapter 15: Fear Breaks Out

Yugi and the gang finally got out the cave.

"We're out!" Joey cheered.

"All right!"

"There's Pegasus's castle," Tea pointed.

"Right where we're heading. Now Yugi, Yuki, and I have enough chips to get in there," Joey said.

"Yeah," Yugi said.

"Finally!" added Yuki. They started up the stairs towards the castle, and Yuki went into thought.

"Mary, we're coming. I really got to tell her how strong he has become. Not in physical, but in spirit and will without that spirit in the Puzzle. I wonder the others have noticed him. Maybe they think it's still him, but I know that because of the Millennium Puzzle, there are two souls within Yugi's body: Yugi himself and a strong soul. I wonder if Yugi knows himself."

"Look!" Tristan said.

"It's Kaiba," Yugi said. Seto Kaiba was blocking the doorway into the castle.

"What the heck is he doing here?" Joey asked.

"I can't let you pass, Yugi and Yukika," he said.

"We won ten starchips each. So stand aside," said Yugi.

"You two may have won enough starchips, but one of you have to duel me to get to Pegasus," Seto said.

"We don't have to," Yuki refused.

Seto started to mock Yugi's belief in the heart of the cards. It angered Yuki and the others. Yugi ended up accepting the challenge, transforming to his stronger self.

The duel began, using Kaiba's disks. It was a hard duel. They were neck to neck. Then Kaiba summoned his three Blue-Eyes White Dragons and merged together to create the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Yugi was then in a pickle for a while. He manage to get ahead, but Kaiba jump to the ledge of the castle tower. He risking his own life to mess with Yugi in order to win. The stronger Yugi ordered the attack, while the Yugi his friends knew tried to stop it.

"No!" Yuki shouted. She ran to Yugi and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind.

"Yukika?" Strong Yugi said with surprise.

"Stop the attack, Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle! If you go through with it, you'll hurt Yugi more than help him," she said.

The real Yugi gain control and turned back to his normal self with tears in his eyes. His will stopped his monster, the Celtic Guardian, stopped attacking. His legs gave in. Yuki fell to her knees while still holding him. Their friends gathered around.

"The other presence inside me, he was willing to go through it all the way. He was willing to hurt Kaiba," Yugi cried softly, shaking in Yuki's arms.

"Other presence?" Joey repeated.

"A spirit from the Millennium Puzzle," Yuki said, holding him closer, "Yugi, he was just trying to help. That's why I help stopped him. I knew that you wouldn't want to hurt another person, even though your grandfather is at sake. Don't be angry at him. It's okay."

"Yugi forfeits the duel. What a weakling. His starchips are mine," Kaiba said, walking towards them. He reached for Yugi's arm to retrieve the starchips from his glove, but Yuki grabbed his wrist. She got up and pushed him away.

"Don't you dare touch my brother! He spared your life! You were being a blockhead in risking your own life, and he stopped the attack. Here!"

Yuki took out five starchips from her own glove and threw at him. After he caught them, she slapped him right across the face.

"God forgive me for striking you, but you're a moron. Yugi and I are here to face Pegasus in saving Yugi's grandpa and my younger sister. We were planning to save Mokuba too! Yugi was willing to risk his chance to save Grandpa to save you. He has heart, and all you have is machines for gaming. I hope you're proud of yourself, you jerk!"

Kaiba looked at her, angry and shock about the slap. He saw behind a spirit of a girl who looked just like her but with black hair who wasn't happy. He felt he knew her, but he was mostly caring about the feeling that his Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards seem angry. He just took the starchips and left to enter the castle.

Yuki turned back to the fallen Yugi.

"Yuki, why did you do that? Why did you give Kaiba your starchips? " he asked, tracing her glove that lacked five starchips.

"I wanted to. Kaiba was unfair. So I decided to give him mine, so yours will be left alone. Both of us have the same goal. It's okay."

Yet, Yuki knew it wasn't okay. Yugi was scared now. He was afriad of dueling and the spirit of the Puzzle. She had to help somehow. She knew he was trying to help Yugi, but now he lost his trust.

*********************************************************************

Preview: The Bond of Friendship

Yuki now has to get five starchips and get Yugi's spirit of dueling back. How can she do that? How can she help the boy who she loves as a brother?


	16. Chapter 16: The Bond of Friendship

Here's chapter sixteen. Please enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

*********************************************************************

Chapter 16: The Bond of Friendship

"Yugi!" Joey called.

"Come on, Yug'," Tristan said.

"Why won't he answer us?" Tea asked.

The gang was outside the castle. Yugi was on his knees on the ground, totally out of it. The others were worried about him.

"It's because the duel with Kaiba has him confused. Kaiba could've gotten hurt, and the other Yugi, the spirit of his Millennium Puzzle wanted to do it," Yuki explained.

"Not to mention made Yuki lose her five starchips to enter the castle to save her sister," Bakura added.

"I choose to do that. Not Yugi," she snapped.

"Sorry, sorry."

"What happening to me?" Yugi thought. He thought about the whole thing over and over. "I'll never duel again."

"Come on, Yugi. It's all right. I'm sure Yuki can get five starchips easy," Joey tried to comfort him. The smaller boy remained silent. Joey got angry and grabbed his shirt.

"Come on, snap out of it. You're really starting to scare me, man. Put yourself together," he said.

"Joey, you have five seconds to put him down or else you'll get worse than Kaiba," Yuki threatened, referring to the slap she gave Seto. Seriously, how is grabbing someone by his shirt and lifting him off the ground to yell at him comforting?

Joey let him go and back away quickly, scared knowing Yuki's wrath.

"Well, if this is how you treat your friends, I can't wait to see how you treat your enemies," a voice said.

"It's Mai," said Tea. Behind them, stood the woman with her hands on her hips.

"What's up?"

"Yugi lost a duel with Kaiba, and Yuki gave up five of her ten starchips to help him," Joey answered.

"So the little guy lost one. Lucky for you that I came by," Mai said, "Listen Yugi, you lost but it's not end of the world."

"I'm afriad it's more complicated than that, Mai," Yuki told her.

"Anyway, here," Mai said, holding out her hand to reveal five starchips as well as showing them her gloves to show she already had ten that she needed, "Yuki, do you want to battle me for them or just take them? I owe Yugi anyway. So why not help his friend?"

"I'll duel you for them. It might help Yugi," she accepted.

They went over to a dueling arena.

Before going to her side, she stopped to talk to Yugi.

"Yugi, please watch me. I want you to get your spirit back. So it will all be okay, hon," she said. Then she climbed to her side.

The duel began. Mai summon her Harpy Lady again. Once Yuki drew a card, she smiled. This certain card might not help her must in the duel, but it could help Yugi.

"I summon Princess of Tsurugi in attack mode. Then I play Ryu-Ran in defense mode. Then I place this card face down. I end my turn," Yuki said as a blond hair girl (with a green joker hat, a pink dress, red boots, and crystals on her knuckles) and a dragon in its egg appeared.

Yugi looked up when he heard the first name and was shocked. "T-That card!"

"What about it?" Bakura asked. Tristan, Joey, Tea, and Mai wondered too.

"It's the card Yugi gave me before I moved away. It's another one of my favorites," Yuki answered. She and Yugi remember that day well:

**' "I don't want to move," young Yukika cried to young Yugi.**

**"It will be okay," he assured, "Here."**

**Yugi handed her the Princess of Tsurugi card.**

**"She's pretty, Yugi. Thank you," she said smiling.**

**"Um, will I always be a brother to you?" he asked her, hoping for a 'yes'.**

**"Of course, you'll be a part of our family. My sisters and I love you, Yugi. We'll always be close friends," Yuki said, "Always." '**

"Go, Harpy Lady!" Mai shouted. Her monster attacked but Yuki's dragon stood in front of Princess of Tsurugi.

"Ryu-Ran, protect the princess!" Yuki ordered. Mai attack didn't work.

"Now, I activate this magic card: Mage Power to raise Princess of Tsurugi's attack and defense points by 500 points, making her stronger than Harpy Lady," Yuki said, "Princess of Tsurugi, attack!"

Harpy Lady was destoried and Mai's points went to zero.

"Well done, Yuki. They don't call you the Christian Star Duelist for nothing. Here are your starchips," Mai said, once they got down.

"Thank you," she said, placing her chips in place.

"You did great, Yuki," Yugi told her with a smile. He gradually got better after she had played the card he gave her. It was actually a weak card, so he couldn't believe she still had it.

The girl hugged him.

"Don't you ever worry us like that again," she said.

"Don't worry. I won't," Yugi said.

"And sorry about threaten you, Joey," Yuki said.

"No harm done."

Now Yugi, Yuki, Joey, Mai, and their friends were going into the castle.

*********************************************************************

Preview: Kaiba vs. Pegasus

Kaiba is dueling Pegasus to save Mokuba. Can he beat him?


End file.
